


【扉泉】假日

by qinci86



Category: tobiizu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	【扉泉】假日

1.  
泉奈在睡梦中一直拼命飙车，奈何这个该死的档位却怎么都扳不动。  
然后他就气呼呼地醒了，发现右手握着的哪里是什么档位，分明是熟悉滚烫的粗壮物件。

“……”泉奈尴尬的转过头去，果然看到满面漆黑的千手扉间死死瞪着他，双眼嗖嗖往外冒杀气。  
体内突兀挤进两根沾满润滑液的手指，熟练地扩张起来。  
宇智波泉奈有点方，干笑着放开右手，转移话题：“哈哈哈，今天不是说好了看电影？”  
“呵，”千手扉间把他扯进怀里，和善地笑了，“电影是十点半的，我们不急。”  
“不不不！先让我上个厕所！我刚醒！”泉奈感受顶在穴口的炙热肉刃，赶紧拼命挣扎，额角冒出数滴冷汗。  
扉间啃咬着他后颈处的敏感区，十分强硬地拒绝：“没门。”

粗长硬挺的阳具将柔软的内壁撑到极开，缓慢地抽动起来。  
早晨的男人本就兴奋，泉奈几乎是在被进入的下一秒，身前阳具就无法自控的勃起，穴内媚肉熟练而热情地绞缠着那根千手，快感迅速传到脑海，令泉奈喘着粗气向后靠去，整个后背贴在对方的胸膛。  
侧躺的位置不好用力，扉间便不紧不慢地寻找着泉奈的敏感点，抵着那里小幅度挺动挤压。  
温水煮青蛙，点滴快感也可积成汪洋大海，泉奈快要被身后那根粗壮肉刃折磨到流泪，钝刀子远比利刃更可怕。  
“不、不行，”他咬着牙忍住磨人的快感，“放开我，真的憋不住了……”  
扉间轻笑一声，突然像上了发条的机器，频率极快的挺动腰杆，幅度不大，却每下都顶得极深。泉奈被他进攻地丢盔弃甲，崩溃道：“真的不行了，唔——！”  
“那就尿在床上吧，我收拾。”扉间用气音在他耳边说道，身下不停，飞速抽插了几十下才在那销魂深处一泄如注。  
泉奈松了口气，狼狈地从床上跳起来，奔向厕所。  
他跑的飞快，然而身后溢出的精液仍是稀稀拉拉滴成一条线。  
……拖地总比洗床单好，千手扉间一本正经想到。

2.  
“我穿什么？你不管的话我就穿那件大汗衫了。”千手扉间光着精壮的上身坐在床边，对着衣柜发愁。  
“所以我最讨厌你们实验狗了！一个个不修边幅，跟群屌丝一样！”泉奈从衣柜里拿出一件衬衣放在挂烫机上，示意扉间自己把它熨平，“明明脸也不差，就是偏偏怎么糙怎么来！还不如宅男呢你们！”  
扉间听他叨叨，迅速回嘴：“天天打扮自己的男人才奇怪吧？宇智波矫情一族。”  
“千手糙汉一族！看你哥的审美，简直比你还灾难，”泉奈看不下去了，凑过来把扉间挤到一边，“边儿等着去，你这是要毁了这件衣服么？”  
扉间看着衣冠楚楚的总经理大人任劳任怨给自己熨衣服，心里痒痒的。  
待泉奈关上挂烫机，他立刻上前一把将人抱起，还颠了颠。  
“啊！”泉奈吓了一跳，两只手紧紧抓着死白毛的肩膀，骂道：“发什么疯！快放我下来！”  
扉间肩上的渗血牙印被他抓得有些疼痛，可他依旧不撒手，“只是突然想做这个而已，”他盯着泉奈绯红的耳根，“还挺开心的。”  
“……哼。”被举高的泉奈冲他竖起中指，指尖却立刻被湿热的口腔包裹，一下闹了个大红脸，“松口，流氓！”

3.  
“我要对国产电影绝望了。”宇智波•纤细情怀•泉奈在地铁上生无可恋地吐槽，他拨开一颗糖刚要往嘴里丢，肩膀一沉，千手扉间的大脑袋压在那里，无声冲他张嘴。  
“……你好烦。”泉奈嘴上嫌弃，却忍不住笑着把糖喂给扉间。  
扉间舔了两下，觉得不喜欢，单手扣住泉奈的后脑吻上去，灵巧的舌尖将甜腻的奶糖推进他原本主人的口腔内，顺便扫荡一番。  
“不好吃，”扉间吮吸着泉奈的唇瓣，“还不如这个。”

围观群众：MD辣眼睛。

4.  
吃完午饭，泉奈被新开的饮品店吸引，兴致勃勃按照推荐点了一杯特浓豆乳。  
“……呸！”豆乳十分浓稠，仿佛黏在喉管无法下咽，泉奈就喝了一口便皱着脸丢给扉间。  
“还不如你的精液好喝呢！”他抱怨道，完全无视了周围客人异样的眼光。  
扉间面无表情递过去一瓶矿泉水，任劳任怨地消灭这杯豆乳。

5.  
回到家简单的冲了个澡，洗掉身上的薄汗，刚踏出浴室的泉奈便被扉间压在床上舔吻。  
“我头发还没吹，你等会儿再……喂！听人话啊！”感觉到熟悉的大家伙在臀缝处蹭动，泉奈整个人都不好了。  
“今天是假日，随意点，嗯？宇智波先生。”扉间伸手撸动泉奈的阳具，无奈道。  
泉奈看了看表，15:20，来一发之后正好吃晚饭。  
“遵命，宇智波夫人。”他主动环上对方的脖颈，眼睛眯起，异常挑衅。

泉奈的两只脚腕在扉间脖颈旁晃动，双手被十指相扣在自己脸侧，四肢都被牢牢捆在扉间结实有力的手臂之间。  
他的双腿微微弯曲，膝盖贴着自己的胸膛，整个人被彻底对折，屁股下垫了个枕头，完全无法动弹。  
这个体位让扉间插得极深，更不用花力气去对付泉奈的张牙舞爪，他满意极了，不断用粗壮硬挺的肉棒撞击着雪白臀瓣间被撑开的可怜小洞。  
整根抽出又整根顶入，幅度大到甚至挤进了一些空气进到内壁，肠肉用力收缩，将这大家伙咬得紧紧的，酥麻刺激的快感沿着尾椎窜上大脑，激得泉奈忍不住小声呜咽起来。

激烈的性爱爽快而又令人沉醉，泉奈从开始的闷哼渐渐变为高亢的呻吟，一点也不矜持地扣紧扉间的十指，仰头主动吻上对方，用实际行动表达充足饱满的心情。  
扉间撑起身体，将泉奈已经完全瘫软麻痹的双腿放下来架在手臂上，盯着对方迷醉的表情快速冲刺起来。  
泉奈没过多久就尖叫着射了出来，高潮的一瞬间甚至短暂的昏了几秒。

扉间依旧在兴头上，动作幅度完全没有降低分毫，他俯身叼上泉奈的双唇，把他的脸蛋和下巴舔了个遍。  
泉奈很想抬手擦掉脸上的口水，高潮后敏感的身体却异常不争气，在扉间狂野的顶弄下更加软绵绵，只得紧紧攀在他身上，随着对方的动作晃动腰臀。  
穴肉在长时间的碾磨下已经有些刺痛，泉奈咬着唇憋住呻吟，皱着眉斥道：“你怎么还不射？”  
“……不想射。”扉间咬着他的锁骨含糊道。  
泉奈的内心几乎是崩溃的，他热情的吻着扉间，在他耳边用气音小声说：“求求你，射进来。”  
果然，话音刚落，扉间就像打了兴奋剂一样下下重夯，钢铁般的双臂紧紧箍住泉奈的身体，过于强烈的撞击拍打甚至将泉奈的臀肉顶地通红一片，看上去可怜兮兮的。  
“扉间，唔啊——，射、射进来……”泉奈还在锲而不舍地低语，用自己拿手绝技尽快结束这场战斗。  
“好，射给你！”扉间一阵疯狂插弄，终于在疲惫湿热的穴内射出滚烫的精液。

6.  
很久没有经历过如此强度的性爱，泉奈的身体依旧微微痉挛颤抖。  
扉间用护理湿巾给他擦屁股的时候，泉奈甚至随着擦拭的动作不断抖动，惹得扉间挑起一边嘴角，一副吹嘘自己多行的模样。  
扉间恶意满满地在清理内壁的时候趁机按压敏感的内膜，惹得泉奈放声大叫。  
“哈…哈…”泉奈大口喘气，身体仍旧没有完全从余韵里挣脱出来，他愤恨地把脸埋在枕头里拒绝交流，耳根通红。  
扉间揉了揉他的头发，得意得嘴角都要咧到耳后去。

扉间倒了一杯温开水，插了根吸管递到泉奈嘴边。  
不爱喝水的家伙意思意思吸了一口就扭过头去装死，扉间叹了口气，拍了拍他的屁股无奈道：“多喝点，你嗓子都哑了。”  
泉奈翻了个白眼，任性地扭头，无声抗议。  
扉间挑挑眉，干脆自己喝了一口凑过去，做出一副要渡水的模样。  
泉奈吓了一跳，赶紧咬上吸管，乖乖喝水，不高兴地用大眼睛瞪了眼扉间，惹得对方噗嗤一声笑了出来。

泉奈想骂他，却不小心呛到了水，剧烈地咳起来。  
咳嗽带动全身肌肉紧绷，穴内因大力抽顶而注射进去的空气被挤出来，合着未清理干净的白浊混成一片，变成泡沫堆积在红肿的洞口。  
泉奈看不到，因而不觉得怎样，扉间却瞧的脸热，险些又硬了。  
可当他打算重新给泉奈清理一下时，却发现穴口红肿紧闭，连一根手指都进不去了。

7.  
两个做爱做到大汗淋漓的家伙惬意地吹着空调，结果第二天都生病了。

FIN.


End file.
